Search for the Dragon Orbs
by Shadow-Hanyo
Summary: Welcome to the Future of Inuyasha, meet Kasha daughter of Kagome Inuyasha, Kari daughter of Sango Miroku, Ash son of Shippo, Kenshin son of Kouga, and Kai a thief. Together they must save there parents and get the 4 dragon orbs.
1. The Beginning

The howls filled the night air and Kasha shot forward claws digging into the bark of the tree she shook her head black hair settling down she was just imagining everything the wolf pack was not as close as she thought.

Leaning back she closed her golden eyes returning to her sleep until she fell off the tree by a small ball of dark brown fur.

"Kasha, Kasha," a voice yelled as a small fox demon flipped off her letting the part dog demon sit up, teeth clenched.

"What is it Ash," she growled grabbing the fox demon by the tail.

A yelp escaped the fox boy as he struggled trying to free himself, "I only came to tell you its time to go home," he cried tears coming to his eyes, "Now let me go you big bully."

Kasha growled until something slammed into the back of her head making her tip forward falling onto Ash who cried a muffled shout.

A girl was standing behind them sword at hip small cat demon at her feet black hair to her shoulder pinned out of her eyes a weapon raised in her hand, strapped to the boomerang weapon was a staff she threw it with, "Kasha leave Ash alone," she said her voice smooth.

Kasha moaned and moved off of Ash who was pushed into the ground sitting up his face full of dust, he shook off like an animal and turned walking off. "Come on Kari come on Kasha."

Both girls followed, Kari strapping the boomerang to her back the small demon now on her shoulder. Kasha falling behind hands out in front stuffed in her sleeves.

Another howl filled the air and all friends stopped and looked up, "Kasha how close?" Kari asked glancing at the dark haired girl

The dog girl sniffed the air, "A couple of miles," she finally replied and her two black dog-ears flicked, "I hate wolves."

Ash shook his head and took off fast the girls sped up also till they came to a village where they all slowed to climb the stairs to the house and shrine there parents all shared.

Two girls waited for them both wearing kimono's, the taller wearing a kimono white and pale colored a boomerang tied to her back hair wrapped loosely back, the other wore a red kimono pants and long sleeved kimono shirt.

"Hey mom, hi aunt Kagome," Kari called smiling and waving she quickened her pace passing Ash who was having trouble with the stairs.

Kasha snorted, "Hey mom," she mumbled passing her mother Kagome who sighed and smiled, "Hello Kasha."

Ash finally reached the top step and raced into the house a young male fox was leaning against the wall flipping though sheets of paper his hair light brown tied out of his eyes in a bow he was quite handsome with his fox like features and pointed ears. "Dad," Ash called and the man looked over smiling kneeling down, "Hey son."

Kasha jumped onto a bed and crossed her legs sitting there staring at the wall, "Dad back?" she asked and Kagome shook her head. "No still out with Miroku." Kasha sighed and lay back closing her eyes, "Ok."

Kari laid her boomerang against the wall and stretched, "Dad and Uncle Inu-Yasha are going out a lot."

Sango nodded, "Both say they sense something," she said softly.

At the same time the door banged open and two men stood there one tall with long silver hair eyes like the sun dog ears on his head, the other was a little shorter with shot black hair his outfit was of a monk he had a staff in his hand which jingled while he walked.

"Dad," both girls cried out, Kasha jumped up her father was the coolest person she knew and toughest and he was a half demon.

Miroku smiled and walked over to Sango smiling, "Hello Sango my dear," he said she smiled and rolled her eyes as he moved over and hugged his daughter Kari, "how's it going Kari?"

Kari smiled and hugged back, "Good," she said, "I am learning to use The Mystic Hiraikotsu."

Miroku smiled, "Very good." He said and put his staff against the wall.

Inu-Yasha walked over and looked at Kagome smiling lightly, he was still his old self but he was softer somehow. "Back," he said and Kagome smiled brightly, "I see that."

Kasha grinned fangs showing, "did you kill any demons father?" she asked happily. Inu-Yasha turned the spark coming into his eyes, "Yes of course," he said.

Sango smiled, "Its late all you," she said.

Shippo nodded and picked up his son, "come on bed Ash." Ash groaned but nodded and yawned he was still young.

Kari and Kasha nodded though muttering from the girl dog was heard and both went off to their room.

The parents each went off to there separated rooms and all fell asleep.

The howls filled the air jolting both female teens out of their sleep, Kasha jumped to her feet and rushed outside as Kari stumbled behind her weapon in hand.

"What is it?" Kari asked and looked around she sensed demons.

Kasha growled, "there are wolves attacking the village," she said and turned racing to her mother and fathers room but it was empty same with Sango and Miroku's and Shippo's.

Kasha was about to turn and go back to Kari when a cry came from a room she turned and rummaged though an overturned bed pulling out Ash who was shaking.

"Kasha, Kasha," he yelled, "Someone has taken dad."


	2. Kenshin the Wolf Demon

Her gold eyes widened and she shook her head then her nose caught a masked sent she growled evil surrounded this temple she held Ash close and ran to Kari who was already storming down the stairs toward the screams and shouts.

All stopped Ash placed on Kasha's shoulder, her nose twitched as Kari looked around the wolves had disappeared people lay dead on the ground, she shivered at the site.

Kasha bent down sniffing she growled and took off skidding to a hall dust entering the wind she started at a crumbled building a flicker of brown caught her eye and she jumped forward pulling it a young boy just older then Kasha came out struggling he seemed to be confused.

"Who are you wolf," she snarled and pinned him to the ground.

He shook his head and finally refocused and kept her gaze his blue eyes staring at her, "Get off," he howled and pushed Kasha flipping her he know had her pinned he jumped back landing on his feet.

Kari went into action and jumped behind the wolf, "How dare you come and kill these innocents," she yelled and flicked her staff down boomerang twirling ready to be shot.

The boy looked back and growled and moved around to face Kari.

Kasha jumped up quickly and jabbed forward a flash of metal slammed around the wolf demons neck he cried out hands going to the collar but it would not come off he turned back to Kasha.

"What the hell," he yelled fangs showing in his mouth, "what's this?"

Kasha smirked, "Heel," she barked and the collar glowed twirling the wolf demon in the air slamming him into the ground right next to Kasha he pulled up surprised.

Kasha laughed and crossed her arms, "So wolf where is our parents," she said glaring down at him.

He looked away from her and snorted. "Why should I tell you mutt?" He mumbled.

Kasha face went red with anger and Kari stepped in the way raising her boomerang, "Tell us wolf," she said voice stern.

He looked over, "I don't know," was his simple answer.

Kasha growled and pushed Kari away pulling the male wolf up, "Liar," she growled eyes burring with anger.

"Kasha," Ash cried and jumped on her shoulder, "put him down."

Kasha glanced at Ash and sighed dropping the teen boy who landed evenly on his feet.

"What's your name?" Ash asked he was only little and though wanted his father back he knew this wolf didn't know.

He glanced over, "I am Kenshin Prince of the Eastern pack," he said proudly, "son of Kouga."

Kasha ears twitched and she turned black hair blowing out of her face. "Who?" she asked voice low

He glanced over he stood proud in his fathers old armor his own fur was a shade lighter then his fathers hints of white his tail flicked back and forth annoyed, his hair was black as his fathers and it was spiked back bans lifted out of his face by a head band. (Like Yoh from Shaman King) "I am Kenshin, Kouga's son," he said rolling his eyes, "you deaf?"

Kasha growled and turned storming off into the forest leaving Kari and Ash to watch him. Kenshin sat down, "what's her problem?" he asked looking at Kari.

Kari sighed, "Your father went after her mother," she said looking over at the wolf demon sitting crossed legged.

"He did who was her mother?" he asked sniffing the sent was familiar.

"Kagome," Ash piped in and shook himself off it had started raining.

Kenshin looked surprised and lay back sighing, "should have guessed father said his love married a mutt dog demon she acts like the Inu-Yasha my father knew."

Kasha walked through the forest trying to calm she hated wolves since her mother told her about Kouga and his pack she never liked he tried to steel her from her father.

A bird whipped out of the bush past her she froze ready to fight finally noticing how quite it was she sniffed and sensed evil coming from the well the one her mother went to a lot, the bone eaters well.


	3. A New Enemy and A New Sword

She raced forward swiftly having her father's speed she skidded to a halt before the well; a white figure was perched over it. Kasha's nose took in the familiar smell of the Tetsiguia.

The figure looked over reveling it was the cloak of a white baboon; she new this was not good Naraku had worn a white baboon cloak when he did evil doing.

Kasha cracked her knuckles, "what do you want," she yelled she could sense and smell the dark force emitting off him but a weird smell that seemed something she knew was mixed in the sent, but she couldn't place it.

An evil laugh filled the air and the person moved back, a ray of light caught a long piece of metal and it flashed.

Kasha looked surprised he had her father's blade; she growled she was angrier then when she met Kenshin.

The man drew the sword, the blade ragged like it had always been but when her father used it the sword became a giant magnificent blade only her father could wield.

Kasha shifted and jumped forward and claws extended, "Sparking Dark Strike" he words echoed in the air as she turned slashing at the unknown man flames and sparks flashing black as she hit a tree instead.

She gasped and glanced over getting slammed into a tree she cried out falling to the ground holding her chest black hair shadowing her face as she clenched her teeth going to stand.

She dodged another attack rolling on the ground red kimono waving in the wind.

The man laughed and he raised Tetsuaiga, which started sparking slightly.

"No," Kasha whispered gold eyes widening this couldn't be he was unleashing the full power of Tetsuaiga.

The man watched her under the shadows of the hood and he laughed at her again, which just ticked Kasha off.

Kari heard the commotion from the forest she knew where it was coming from the Bone Eaters Well. Taking off almost having to drag Kenshin along, Ash on her should shivering.

Kasha was sent back through the trees slamming into the wolf that yelped and slammed back Kasha on him.

Kari bent down, "Kasha are you alright?" she asked

The girl snorted ears twitching, "Yes," she growled and jumped up the baboon man stood there the full Tetsuaiga know pulsing in his hands.

Kenshin got up standing next to Kasha who ignored him not even saying sorry.

"That's the Tetsuaiga," Kari and Ash both cried out shock.

Kasha nodded, "we have to get my fathers sword back," she said claws extended.

Kari nodded taking her boomerang staff off her back raising it, Ash jumped down shaking very nervously.

Kari leaned back teeth clenched he moved forward and shot her boomerang yelling out its name.

Kari jumped forward coming at the man with claws out growling as she slashed the man dodged both attacks but Kenshin was swift coming around kicking at the man only he hit Tetsuaiga getting flipped back he growled and twisted landing on his feet.

Kari caught her boomerang and looked angry, "we have to work together," she called.

Ash nodded he would help all he could, Kasha growled but finally nodded.

Kenshin looked over and nodded he would help out all he could.

Kari raised her boomerang and threw it at him running forward drawing her demon-hunting sword.

Kasha growled and ran swiftly jumping over Kari and the man slashing he dodged and moved out of the boomerang getting slashed with the demon hunting blade.

Kenshin jumped and kicked out spinning hitting the hand with Tetsuaiga, the sword flying out sinking into the soft soil.

Kasha dived for the now small blade and grabbed the hilt; it pulsed in her hand strangely.

She lifted it out surprised as it grew heavy, her hands where stained with her own blood from her cuts and it drained into the sword.

Tetsuaiga pulsed and swirled changing its from different form her fathers a new blade all together, she gasped as it finally stopped a pure ebony blade long and thick jagged near the hit etched marks along it spelling out its new name 'KAGE'.


	4. Naraku's Return!

For the first time the man spoke he cursed softly under his breath, his voice was cold and made everyone even Kasha shiver.

Kasha raised her blade, which was a little heavy she growled, "You where the one who took our family," she snapped, "You will die."

She raced forward and jumped black blade glowing she went down at him and it went into the cloak the man was gone.

"Dam," kasha growled and slammed the tip of the blade into the ground with anger, it shrunk back to the old looking Tetsuaiga.

Kari put her boomerang down, "Well know that, that is over," she said and glanced at Kenshin who crossed his muscular arms across his armored covered chest. Kari moved swiftly to his side and landed against him body close, "dear Kenshin will you give me children?"

Kenshin's eyes widened and he really did look frightened.

Kasha grabbed the sword and sheathed it finding its sheath near where the mysterious attacked had dropped it; she turned and growled grabbing Kari.

"This is not the time," she snapped and pulled her away from Kenshin who looked very grateful but didn't say thank you.

Kari sighed dropping her head, "Ok," she mumbled then stiffened noticing something, "Where is Kashi?"

Kasha looked around and sniffed she could smell Kari's cat demon, the son of the faithful Kirara.

"Back at the village," Kasha said and took off seeing Kenshin shoot past her he was fast really fast, she growled annoyed.

All four reached the village and stopped, Kasha's nose twitching as she searched for Kashi stopping by a destroyed house she bent down, "Kari he's here."

Kari came racing over and both girls pulled the rumble off the little beige and black-stripped demon that gave a meowing chirp and jumped near Kari happy.

Ash jumped down and hugged Kashi they where best friends.

Turning Kasha glanced over to the wolf demon he was sitting on a rock near the forest his eyes scanning the village he could smell the wolves that had done this his fathers back but he could not catch the sent of his own father.

He looked down at his legs remember the last thing his father gave him something he had regained years ago

Kenshin stiffened and looked over catching Kasha starting at him he jumped up and walked away.

Kasha growled, "HEEL," she yelled loudly.

Kenshin stiffened and cried out he was pulled into the air and shot back to Kasha's side turning he was slammed into the ground, he growled angrily at Kasha but said nothing.

"You aren't going anywhere wolf," Kasha growled angrily crossing her arms.

"Fine," he mumbled and stood up turning his back to her a flash of something caught his eyes, "hey what's that?"

Kari looked past him, "what's what?" she asked and noticed another flash she moved forward and Kashi went to fetch it from under some rubble.

Kenshin, Kari, and Kasha all bent down to see Ash jumped up and sat on Kari's shoulder.

Kashi had brought out a silver tube, which was used to carry letters; Kasha took it and slipped the paper out.

My Dear, Kasha You might have already met me but that is not the point, I have taking all of your parents including the wolf in you have, I have taken his father Kouga. You will not see your parents again and I will kill them easily, unless you bring me the rest of the Shikon No Tama and the 4 dragon orbs. The Dragon Orbs are from the four dragons of the elements, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. Each will hold the one that glows in there hands. Remember if you do not bring what I request your parents and you will perish. 

_Sincerely, Naraku_

"NARAKU," all but Kenshin yelled their eyes wide.

"But father told me he was destroyed," Ash said he shivered with fright.

"Could he still be alive?" Kari asked looking over at Kasha, whose face was clouded and angry.

Kenshin growled, "I remember my father told me he killed most of his pack," he said through clenched teeth, "if he wasn't destroyed he could have come back to gain more power."

Kasha punched the ground, "how can he not be dead father killed him I know he did," she yelled and shot the tube and paper.

"Kasha calm down," Kari said though she was angry as well, "we have to come up with a plan."

Kasha growled and stood up walking away without a word she needed to think on her own, she entered the forest Kage at her side, she looked at the know dark sky and shook her head, could it be that Naraku was still alive.


	5. The Group is Made

** He leaned forward looking through the mirror watching the beautiful half demon walk silently through the forest he sighed and leaned back into his dark chair, his hair fell across his face hiding the evil smirk that played on his pale lips. Closing his dark crimson eyes he thought of his next move. **

Kasha sat down by the Bone Eaters Well that mans stench still strong. She coughed she could feel the evil attacking her in the air, ignoring it she leaned against the old stone well to think, to remember.

Kenshin had left Kari and Ash; it was too creepy surrounded by the dead and rubble in the eerie silence. He stopped and hid behind a tree before Kasha saw him, his pointed ears perked as he heard her spoke.

'Father," Kasha's words echoed into the silence, "did you not know you killed Naraku or is it another …….a fake."

Kenshin's gaze lowered both them where in the same boat, all of them no family in the world everyone taken away. He closed his blue eyes, even if she was a dog they would have to work together.

Kasha raised her head looking up catching site of one star she closed her eyes and wished, her mother taught her if you actually believed and worked hard any wish was possible.

Kenshin was already headed back he new it would hurt being caught spying already he knew not to mess with Kasha much though hard not to fight she agitated him.

Kasha returned to where she left Kari, Ash and Kenshin.

All three where there Kenshin had moved a way away though sitting on a crumbled wall staring at the crescent moon his hair waving in the wind lightly.

He glanced over and frowned meeting Kasha's gaze.

Kasha turned away and snorted, "Kari, Ash come on where leaving to find a way to save our parents," she said more an order then anything else.

Ash nodded he would help all he could though small he wanted to help his friends and his family.

Kari stood up, "what about Kenshin?" she asked glancing over at him smiling.

Kenshin shivered but stood up, "Ya I am part of this to," he snapped at Kasha.

She glared at him, "we don't need a wolf to help they just bumble things," Kasha barked.

Kenshin moved forward right in front of her, she was taller then her.

Kasha glared back and stood where she was, "We have no use for a wolf," she said strained through her teeth.

Kenshin eyes clouded angrily, "I am much more help then a mutt," he snarled.

Kasha fists clenched and she was ready to attack this wolf when Kari pushed herself between them, hands on Kenshin's chest.

"Both of you calm down the note said we all had to go meaning Kenshin to," she looked at both, "come on lets work together."

Kenshin sighed and backed away mostly cause he was freaked about Kari touching him she seemed well overly forward.

Kasha sighed and though she didn't like it she agreed, "fine we all go," she growled and turned looking at the sky, "lets all get rest." She had noticed Ash falling asleep.

Kari agreed and picked up Kashi and Ash going back to the temple, Kenshin followed behind them.

Kasha followed but her nose twitched and she sensed Danger was there something wrong should they go into the temple, she was tired so she just followed.

The all lay down in the main room, Kasha and Kenshin both feel asleep sitting.

Ash snuggled with Kashi and Kari, all in a deep sleep in minutes.

** The man stood up and looked over a women was leaning against the wall her features where soft like her mothers her hair was black tied slightly back with white ribbon she wore a priestess kimono he smiled and glanced back at the mirror, "time for excitement," he said his voice cold. His crimson eyes opened wide and he laughed again as the demon went to attack them, "lets see if they are **truly** as powerful as I think." **


	6. An Idea and A Spider Attack

Kasha's nose twitched slightly and she slowly opened her eyes finally realizing something she dived out of the way just in time a lager spider demon slammed through the wall behind her Kasha rolled away the others waking at the sound of the commotion.

Kenshin growled, he hated spiders he bent down on all fours teeth clenched claws digging into the soft wooden floor,

The spider laughed and turned large legs exiting from the dark over the rubbles hundreds of eyes in two big circles fangs dripping with poison.

Ash yelped and turned dogging back behind Kari's legs shaking, Kashi yowled and flames surrounded him and he growled he had become a giant cat demon.

Kasha drew the blade and it turned into Kage she lifted it in one hand but it fell against the wood so she picked it up with both and raised it she stepped back and turned yelling slicing the beast bent and jumped the blade missing it twirled and landed fangs going at Kari who raised her Hiraikotsu and pushed it back, "don't touch me you ugly beast" she yelled.

The spider made a wriggling chirpy noise and jumped on Ash, Kenshin turned and slammed the beast off the little fox demon slashing and kicking. He pushed the spider into the wall and he wiggled turning over facing the wolf demon poison dripping from silver fangs it jumped forward, "give me it…" the spider hissed. Kenshin growled ready to fight when Kasha appeared before him raising Kenshin she cried out and brought the blade down. It sliced through the beast destroying the demon and imbedded itself into the wooden floor.

"Ya Kasha," Ash yelled jumping on Kasha's head cheering.

The dog demon growled and raised her hand slamming him to the side and went to pulling her sword out of the cracked wood.

Kenshin looked a little annoyed with her taking the enemy he was fighting and crossed his arms tail flicking back and forth.

She finally got her blade released and sheathed it turning, "we cant stay here anymore," she said looking a lot like her father at that moment both Kari and Ash noticed.

"Ya," Kari said and turned picking up Kashi.

Ash nodded jumping up on Kasha's shoulder, "were shall we go?" he asked.

Kasha looked fierce, "we are going to go find the dragon orbs and then use them ourselves to save our parents."

Ash shook a little bit but nodded they couldn't just let their parents stay in the grip of Naraku.

Kenshin snorted, 'any of you know where these dragons orbs are?" he asked smirking as he saw a little pink tint Kasha's cheeks.

Kari stepped forward, "we could go see the Priestess of the Lake."

Kasha and Kenshin looked over a little confused, "who?" Kasha asked.

Kari rolled her eyes, "beyond the village to the south in a lake of pure water is a priestess one of great power said to have been reborn with the ages of the dragons she could see where the dragon orbs are and tell us."

Kasha smirked, "Ya," she yelled pumping the air with her fist.

Kenshin glanced over and shrugged, "I can't go anywhere so might as well come with you," he said and ran a hand through his ebony hair.

Kasha grinned wickedly, "ya because if you leave I can just say," he bent a bit forward hands on her hips smirk playing on her lips, "HEEL."

Kenshin cried out as the collar glowed lifting him slightly and shooting him to Kasha's side slamming him face down into the ground, he groaned lowly this was getting so old.

Kasha was snickering standing there, gold eyes dancing with laughter, Kenshin snarling jumped up.

"Stop doing that YOU MUTT!" He screamed shaking his head.

"Oh shut up you flee bag I can do anything I want," she snorted and nodded crossing his arms.

Kenshin looked about to kill her before someone pushed between them.

Kari one hand on Kenshin another on Kasha, "will you two shut up," she screamed, Ash nodding his little head in agreement.

Kenshin growled spinning around crossing his arms his tail hair standing on end slightly kilt slick and shimmering there was a new light coming through the window.

Kasha mumbled something about wolves and stupidity.

Kenshin's pointed ears twitched and he spun around meeting Kari's hand this time she pushed them in the faces of the two bickering demons.

"Enough we need to get to the Priestess of the Lake," she yelled, "or out parents will die."

That stuck a cord with them and looking into each other's eyes they nodded, "yes we must hurry," Kasha whispered.

Kenshin nodded, "my father will be counting on me," he glanced out of the temple where the spider had knocked down the wall placing his hands on his fur covered hips he glanced at the others.

Kari had strung her boomerang around her and Ash was on her shoulder now.

Kasha stood closer to the opening, "come on," she said and looking back meeting a set of clear blue eyes she knew bickering would still be there but both had only main thought to save there families.

Turning Kasha leading down the path Kari near her heels cat demon trotting alone and Kenshin bringing up the rear all set out toward the south.

** "So they have more power then I thought," he smirked wickedly eyes glowing with pure demonic evil. "You should never underestimate them," the young women had come forward staring into the mirror, "they are children of some of the most well known demons and humans in out time." He smirked even more, "I know just makes it a lot more fun." He snapped his thin bonny fingers and the mirror shimmered its picture changing, there in the reflection was Inu-Yasha and the rest chained and bonded in a thick black dome eyes dull with them being controlled. **


End file.
